


They Don't Know About Us

by JoMouse



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 1DLyricWheel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kid Fic, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Zayn and Liam are dating and super excited to be working at summer camps across the lake from each other. Until they find out that the two camps hate each other.Submission for Second Round of the 1DLyricWheel Challenge - Album: Take Me Home





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Zayn ducked his head to watch the sign as Liam drove underneath it and into his home for the next six weeks.  _ Camp Inspiration _ was printed clearly, and he felt a little thrill run through him. 

Liam let out a low whistle as they pulled into the car park in front of the main building, a glass and wood structure that loomed three stories tall. “This place is posh, Zee.” He pointed towards a gate surrounding a sparkling pool. “The lake is a couple hundred yards that way- what’s the point of a pool?”

Zayn laughed. “I don’t know. I just hope they put as much money into their supplies and equipment as they did the buildings and amenities.”

Liam stopped the car, turning his body to look at Zayn. “At least I know you’ll be comfortable. Not like the bunks I’ll be staying in that were built before the turn of the century.”

Zayn’s laugh echoed inside of the car, although it felt a bit forced as he thought of Liam having to sleep somewhere other than beside him. “It’s not that bad. Plus, you’ll just be across the lake and we have the same days off.” He grabbed Liam’s hand, squeezing. “I’ll still miss you, but this is so great.”

Zayn had been dreading the summer hols, to be honest. He’d grown used to sharing a room, a bed, with Liam, the total-stranger-turned-best-friend-turned-boyfriend, over the last school year. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle going the entire hols without seeing him. Then they’d found job postings for summer camp counselors at camps that were directly across a small lake from each other.

Camp Funoverwin was a footie camp where kids spent the summer honing their skills, a perfect fit for Liam, star of the uni team. Camp Inspiration was a fine arts camp with a wide variety of disciplines. Zayn would be working with the artists in the morning and writers in the afternoons. They would both be off on Sundays and Wednesdays while the campers were attended to by other staff members. They were both eager to see what the kids at their respective camps were capable of.

“You’re practically vibrating, love,” Liam said, chuckling. He leaned over to press a kiss to Liam’s cheek. “Go. I’ll talk to you as soon as the rugrats are asleep.”

“I love you, Li,” Zayn said, kissing him quickly before getting out of the car. He waited for Liam to pop the boot, having already agreed that Liam wouldn’t get out of the car, it would make leaving even more difficult for both of them.

Once Zayn had his bags out, he closed the boot, rapping his fist on it twice. Liam pulled away, one hand out the window.  Zayn kept waving until Liam turned out of sight.

“Your boyfriend?” someone asked. Zayn turned to face a curvy boy with short hair that fell over his eyes. Zayn nodded. “His arm seemed right fit.” They both laughed. “I’m Louis. Musical Theatre.”

“Zayn. Art and Creative Writing,” he said, holding out a hand.

Louis rolled his eyes, using the hand to pull Zayn into a hug. “We’re family here. That’s the second rule of Camp Inspiration.”

“What the first rule?” Zayn asked as he shouldered his bags, falling into step with Louis.

“There is no fraternizing with any of the muscleheads from Camp Funoverwin.”

***

Liam drove around the lake, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the radio. He was sad to have left Zayn behind, but he was excited to arrive at camp. He’d attended this camp as a kid, learning all of the skills he’d used throughout his life to move from recreation ball to playing on the school team until now where he plays for the university and is being scouted regularly by pro teams. He owed a lot to that place, so when the opportunity to work there arose, he couldn’t pass it up. Especially with the added bonus of having Zayn so close.

It didn’t seem as if anything had changed in the years since he’d been a camper. Liam wondered if his initials were still carved into the underside of the bench on the main field. He pulled his bags out of the car before heading into the main building.

“As I live and breathe!” Liam looked towards the voice, confusion twisting his face at the blonde lad who hobbled over to him, bright smile on his face, blue eyes twinkling. “Liam Payne! How’ve ye been, mate?”

“Fine,” he responded, eyebrows raised as he tried to comb through his memory for this face. The boy laughed loudly, slapping Liam on the shoulder, bringing an image to the forefront of his mind: a smaller version of this lad with crooked teeth and darker hair. “Niall Horan.” He pulled the boy into a hug. “How the hell are ya?”

“Good. Good. Well, except for the knee.” He gestured down, and Liam winced when he saw the scar running from his upper leg over his knee to his shin. “Lucky the camp agreed to hire me back this year despite the injury.”

“Not your first year, then?”

“I never left. First year I was too old to camp, I became a counselor-in-training. Did that until I was able to be a full counselor. Now, I’m a head counselor. Plan the schedules and such. Let me show you to your cabin,” Niall said, attempting to grab one of the bags, shrugging when Liam refused to give it up.

“So, I have you to thank for my Sundays and Wednesdays, then?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded. “Those work out alright?I can change them-”

“No. It’s perfect,” Liam said. He started to mention Zayn, but Niall started pointing things out.

“You probably remember most of these buildings, but we have a couple new cabins, one you’re assigned to,” Niall told him, “with air conditioning.”

“You read your official rules and all of that, yeah?” Niall asked, smiling when Liam nodded. “‘Course you did. You always were big on rules. Now for the unofficial rules. No one touches my food.” Liam laughed, remembering being poked by a fork more than once as a kid when he’d attempted just that. “And absolutely no interaction with those twats across the lake.”

Liam felt a rock drop from his throat into his stomach, splashing stomach acid, nearly making him groan in pain. “Twats across the lake?”

“Yeah, those geeks over at Camp Inspiration,” Niall explained, pointing across the lake. Liam followed his finger and saw two people walking, just silhouettes in the sun. Liam couldn’t help imagining that one of the two figures he saw walking along the shore was Zayn.

***

Zayn sat on the edge of the dock, legs dangling over. He had his phone in his hand, frowning at Liam’s equally unhappy image. “I feel like we’re trapped in a Shakespeare play,” he groused.

“Just no killing ourselves at the end of the week, yeah?” Liam joked, sadly. He sighed when Zayn didn’t even crack a smile. “They’re a bunch of idiots for not giving you lot a chance. They don’t know how special you are.” Zayn smiled slightly in response to that. 

“Tell me about your campers,” Zayn finally said, his smile growing as Liam started talking about the kids in his cabin. 

Liam’s face grew concerned as he talked about one boy: Carter. “The other boys tease him because he’s really quiet. I tried talking to him, but he just shrugged his shoulders, and went back to running drills.”

“He any good?” Zayn wondered, thinking maybe he had a father who felt any son of his had to play sports.

“That’s the thing, he’s probably the best in my cabin. On the pitch, everyone loves him. Off the pitch, they tease him like crazy, but he just ignores them.” Liam frowned before shaking his head, a smile appearing on his face. “Your turn.”

“They’re all pretty quiet, but there’s one who is a handful. Jared’s already been in trouble for climbing the side of the main building to attempt a cannonball into the pool. No concern for life or limb, that one. I distracted him a bit after dinner with a football that someone managed to sneak into my duffle.” He gave Liam a pointed look, smiling at the innocent one he got in return. “That lasted until the other kids started jeering at him for being a ‘dumb jock’.” The stormy looks that crossed Liam’s face was mirrored on Zayn’s own.

“You know who these kids remind me of?” Liam asked, and Zayn nodded. 

When Zayn and Liam had first been roomed together, they’d immediately hated each other, just based on preconceived notions of the dumb jock and pretentious artist. It’d taken time and many struggles before they started seeing each other as Zayn and Liam. Once they’d broken past the prejudices, they found they had a lot in common, spending many nights talking until the sun came up. Eventually, those all-night talks became all-night makeout sessions. Finally, after returning from the winter hols, Liam had told Zayn that he was in love with him, asking him to be his boyfriend. They’d been officially together ever since.

Zayn heard something behind him, his smile tight when he heard voices. “Someone’s coming. I’ve got to go,” he told Liam, who nodded sadly, but understood. “I’ll see you on Wednesday, yeah?”

“I’ll pick you up at the main gate at seven. Make sure you’re awake,” Liam teased, knowing how much Zayn liked to sleep in, but Zayn would do anything for Liam. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Zayn responded, hesitating before ending the call, his fingers remaining on the screen long after the phone shut off.

“Oops!” a voice spoke up, and Zayn turned to find Louis holding hands with a boy he recognized from the photography classes.

“Hi!” the boy said, releasing Louis’ hand to offer his to Zayn. “I’m Harry. Photography. You’re Zayn. Art and Creative Writing.”

“Yes and yes. Nice to meet you,” Zayn said, standing, smiling as Harry and Louis linked hands again. “You two are cute. I’ll let you have the dock.”

“That your boyfriend you were talking to?” Louis asked. Zayn nodded. “Sorry to have interrupted.”

“No worries, I’ll see him in a couple of days,” Zayn responded, smiling at Louis and Harry who seemed to have already forgotten he was there.

***

Zayn was already waiting when Liam arrived on Wednesday morning, pulling the car door open before Liam could even completely stop the car. “Eager?” Liam asked, laughing against Zayn’s lips. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Zayn said, burying his face in Liam’s neck, inhaling deeply. When he pulled away, he started tugging at Liam’s jumper.

“Zayn, we’re in public,” Liam said, smacking at Zayn’s hands.

“I know. I’m wearing yours, and you’re wearing mine,” Zayn said, tossing his hoodie at Liam. “I want to sleep with your smell. I can’t sleep without you.”

Liam blinked back tears. “I know, love.” He slipped his jumper off, handing it to Zayn before replacing it with Zayn’s, smiling as Zayn slipped Liam’s shirt over his head. “So, how is Jared doing?”

“You remembered?” They hadn’t had a chance to talk since the first night, just quick texts throughout the day. Liam rolled his eyes at Zayn. “He’s still being a bit of a hellraiser.” Zayn shared tales of Jared getting into everyone’s hair, his energy knowing no bounds. The only thing that seemed to help was if Zayn took him out to play footie in the middle of the night while the other campers slept.

“He any good?” 

“Amazing, Li. Like, a young you, yeah?” Zayn’s voice held awe.

“Sounds like he’s at the wrong camp,” Liam said. “Think we could exchange him and Carter without people noticing?”

Zayn burst out a laugh. “Thought you said Carter was a good player?”

“He is, but he’s still not bonding with the others. Still too quiet and into himself, not in a conceited way, just a quiet way. Reminds me a little bit of you, actually.” Liam sighed. “I found him hiding out in the cabin during the bonfire last night. He was drawing in a notebook, and when I walked in, he threw the book to the floor like he didn’t want to be seen with it. Then he ran out of the cabin like the devil himself was after him.” 

“Did you look in the notebook?” Zayn asked, laughing when Liam reached into the backseat before tossing a leather bound journal into Zayn’s lap. “You didn’t give it back?”

“Tried. Carter acted like he had no idea what it was, but I saw him eyeing my bunk this morning before breakfast.” Liam looked bashful. “He’s probably going to toss it while I’m gone to find this, but after I looked inside, I had to show you.”  

Zayn opened the book, gasping when he saw the contents. There were pages of drawings. Subjects ranged from animals to scenery, but the majority of images were superheroes; some he recognized, but a number he suspected were Carter’s own creations. He laughed out loud when he opened a page to an unfinished drawing that was clearly supposed to be Liam in a footie uniform, a cape hanging off his shoulders. “Think you’re his hero,” Zayn said, showing Liam the picture, giggling when the other boy blushed. 

“Wish I could live up to that. I hate seeing him so unhappy,” Liam told Zayn. 

“I understand, I feel the same way about Jared.” He flipped through the book some more. “As crazy as he gets, you should see his writing. He writes superhero stories that belong in the comics. The calmest I ever see him is when he’s writing.”

“The most alive I see Carter is on the field, but there was something different when I saw him drawing. A different energy,” Liam said. 

“Too bad we can’t get those two into the same room,” Zayn said, thoughtfully. He looked over when Liam didn’t respond, taking in the look on his face. “No. Oh no.”

“Yes,” Liam said. “Oh, yes.” He was nodding his head, a wide smile scrunching his eyes shut.

***

It was around midnight on Saturday when Zayn found himself waking a sleeping Jared, a finger pressed to his lips when the boy started to speak. Zayn tossed clothes at him, making a  _ hurry up _ motion. The boy looked confused, but dressed quickly, pulling on his shoes and following Zayn out of the cabin. Once they were a distance away, heading towards the lake, Jared spoke.

“Are we going to play footy again?” he asked, glancing at the ball underneath Zayn’s arm.

“We’re going to meet some new friends,” Zayn explained. “You saw the picture of my boyfriend, Liam, yeah?” Jared nodded. “Well, he’s a counselor over at Camp Funoverwin.” Jared’s eyes grew wide. “I know. I know. So, he’s got a camper over there named Carter who the two of us think you should meet.”

“We’re not supposed to talk to them! Louis says they’re muscleheads!” Jared gasped. “Dumb jocks.”

“Do you believe all jocks are dumb?” Jared shrugged. “Do you think  _ you’re  _ dumb?” He shook his head. “Then not all jocks are dumb.” Zayn saw the corners of Jared’s lips quirk as they settled on the shore to wait. “In fact, Liam is pretty smart.”

After a few minutes, Zayn nudged Jared and pointed across the lake, where a light was starting to float towards them. As it drew closer, they could make out the outline of a canoe with two figures inside of it. They looked like they were arguing, and soon their voices could be heard.

“We could get into a lot of trouble for this!” the smaller of the figures shouted.

“Then, I guess you’ll have to learn to keep a secret. Just trust me, yeah?” Liam responded, and Zayn could hear the tension in his voice, see it in the set of his shoulders.

“Trust the guy who stole my notebook,” Carter snapped back. “Sure.”

“Thought you’d never seen it before,” Liam quipped, smugness evident in his voice.

They pulled up to the shore, Jared and Zayn helping to pull the canoe up far enough to keep it from floating away, while Carter stayed inside, glaring at everyone around him. “Hey, Carter. I’m Zayn. Liam’s friend,” Zayn said, remembering that Liam had said the boy didn’t know he and Zayn were a couple. He held out a hand, waiting patiently until the boy gave a huff and shook his hand. “This is Jared, one of my campers.” Zayn handed over Carter’s notebook. “I think this belongs to you.”

Carter glared at Liam as he snatched the book away. “You gave it to your friend!?” he snapped, voice incredulous. He flipped through the pages quickly, seeming satisfied that nothing was ruined.

Carter was closing the book when Jared stopped him. “You drew those?” he asked, and Carter nodded slowly, his eyes suspicious. “Those are brilliant.” He held a hand out, smiling when Carter placed it slowly in his hands. He flipped a couple of pages, stopping on a picture of a hero in a blue and black uniform, the sides of his helmet were twisted like mini-tornadoes. He tapped a finger on the page. “This is how I pictured the hero I wrote about yesterday. He controls the weather, like Storm, but he can also walk through things.”

“Really?” Carter asked. “How did he get his powers? Was he born that way?”

Zayn moved over to Liam, smiling as the two boys launched into a long discussion of the character, Carter digging a pencil out of his pocket and starting to sketch some more while they talked. Both of them leaning close to the lanterns they’d brought.

“Good plan,” Zayn admitted to a very smug Liam. The two of them moved until they were out of the ring of light, just behind a tree, where they could keep an ear on the boys, while reconnecting in their own way.

Zayn leaned back against the tree, smiling up at Liam who rested a hand on the trunk above Zayn’s head, leaning into him. “Missed you,” Liam whispered before leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

The quick kiss turned into several pecks that slowed down each time until they were lazily snogging against the tree, arms wrapped around each other. They jumped apart when they heard a ball hit the tree behind them. Keeping a hold on Zayn, Liam leaned around the tree, laughing. Zayn stepped out of Liam’s arms and from behind the tree, straightening his hair, to find Carter and Jared kicking the ball between themselves. Carter was giving Jared tips, while Jared listened intently, mimicking every move that Carter made. Liam and Zayn joined the boys for a haphazard game of two-on-two, Liam and Carter winning easily, but no one was disappointed. 

When Liam’s alarm on his watch went off, they were all sweaty and laughing. The sound of the alarm sobered them up again quickly. “Can we do this again?” Carter asked, turning to look at Jared before they both turned to look at Liam and Zayn.

“Of course, but it has to be a secret, yeah?” The boys nodded as Zayn and Liam shared a hug, sneaking kisses to each other’s cheeks before turning back to the two lads. “You can’t tell anyone about this,” Zayn said, pointing between Liam and himself.

“You have to promise,” Liam added, holding out his pinky finger. Jared and Carter both nodded, hooking their pinkies with Liam’s. They all looked to Zayn, who smiled as he added his pinky to the tangle.

“We promise,” they all said in unison.

As Liam and Carter climbed into their canoe, they waved goodbye to the two on the shore. “I like your boyfriend” he said slyly to Liam as they started to paddle across the lake.

Liam’s smile was a mix of sad and proud. “Figured that out, did you?” 

“When you were snogging behind the tree, it was kind of obvious.” Carter’s voice was full of sass, but Liam just laughed. “Thank you again for taking me to meet them.” He smiled as he reached a hand to pat the journal sitting between his legs.

“I hope it helped you a little bit.” Carter looked confused. “Not everyone understands that being different isn’t bad. You and Jared are special. You’re a little mix of both camps. You get it, but the others, they don’t. So, Zee and me, that's between me and you, our little secret.”

Carter nodded, but Liam could tell he wasn’t happy about it.  “Well, us and Jared and Zayn,” Carter responded, smiling widely. “No one else will find out, though. Promise.”

Liam smiled as the boy crossed a finger over his heart. “That’s right. They don’t know about us.” They paddled the rest of the way in silence, Liam hoping that no one spotted them or where they were coming back from.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on Twitter or tumblr. I really love meeting new people!


End file.
